Tutor or Torture?
by Solbi Uchiha
Summary: Hinata's father thinks Hinata should get a part time job, she finds it hard to find a job until her mother suggests that she should tutor her friends son who needs help with his studies, Hinata agrees thinking it would be a blow over but oh is she wrong.
1. Prologue: How it all began! PRT 1 – Job

Hi guys! Its sasuhina fanatic :3 here! Yes yes! I know it has been a while and like I promised I have created a new story AND I will be up dating my previous stories (What is a girl to do & Changes).

I'm OFFICIALLY on holidays so bring on the two weeks of writing my stories (that's if I DON'T have a life then you'll be hearing me more often), what else? Hmmm … oh that's right, I have decided that every day I will assign a story to work on ONLY on that day; the following is my schedule for this week:

**Monday –** What is a girl to do?

**Tuesday –** Contract is a contract

**Wednesday –** Changes

**Thursday –** Tutor or Torture

**Friday –** What is a girl to do?

**Saturday –** Contract is a contract

**Sunday –** Changes

So be expecting to have 2 chapter updates for each story (ONLY if I can do so) … So yeahhh … I think that is all … OH WAIT! I nearly forgot to tell you guys that I don't own Naruto or any characters that I used in this story (Though I do own the plot) and that one day I will be married that hunky spunk of a guy named Sasuke Uchiha … hehe …

P.S Thanks for all of your reviews! You guys are awesome and are the sole reason why I continue writing! I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3

ENJOY THE STORY! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: How it all began! PRT 1 – Job seeking<strong>

"RRRRUUUUNNNN!" I shriek as I run pass my friend, "What? Why?" says my clearly confused friend as she watches me run back to her, "Because of that!" I say out of breath as I point to the angry mob of fan-girls that just turned the corner and now were hurling towards us.

**P A U S E**

You might be thinking "WHAT THE FUDGE WAS THAT!" well let me explain, my name is Hinata Hyuga, yes you read it right, I'm a Hyuga, but I'm not any Hyuga I'm THE heiress to the multi-million company 'Hyuga corps'. Now you see this whole situation all started a Month ago...

_***FLASHBACK***_

_*knock knock*_

"Come in" says my father as he puts down the file that he was previously reading, "Ah Hinata come in and take a seat" beckons my father as I close the door, "How was school?" asked father as he leans back in his chair, "It was good, I got m-my marks back from the Maths Excel exam and my results were 99 out of 100." I say to my father, "Really? Well done Hinata, it's so good to hear that your taking your education seriously Hinata" he says , "Thank you father" I utter out as I shift in my chair nervously, "Well I'm guessing you're wondering why you are here today, right? Well, you see I want you to understand the true meaning of work and not take what you have for granted so I want you to find a part time job and work until the end of the year, it can be any job as long as it pays." explains my father, silence was my response as I pondered on the situation.

" Good, I'll take your silence that you understood my request, I'll give you by tomorrow to find a job" says my father as he awaits for my reply but realising that I wouldn't he continues, "If you have nothing to say than you're dismissed" says my father as he picks up the file that he was reading, " *sigh* Hai father" I say as I get up and walk out of my father's office.

_*Closes office door*_

'HOLY CHEESE! How the heck am I suppose to find a bloody job in a day?' I say to myself as I walk away from my father's home office. *Sigh* 'I better print out a few resumes' I think to myself as walk to my room and to print off a few copies of my resume,

_*5 minutes latter*_

"There, Well I guess I better start looking for a job" I say to myself as I put my resumes in my bag and walk out of my room.

"Hey Hinata, wanna play C.O.D with me?" Shouts my sis from her room (If you're wondering what C.O.D means it is 'Call of duty' and it's a PS3 game), "I can't sis I have to go down town" I say as I stop at my sisters room, "Hey Hina-senpai!" shouts Konohamaru as he looks away from the screen, "Hey maru-Kohai" I greet back as I smile at my sisters best-friend, "Nawww are you serious? Ok next time!" says my sis as I wave goodbye, "hahaha yeah next time" I say as I walk down the hall and down the stairs.

"Oh honey where are you going?" Asks my mother as she walks into the lobby, "I'm going down town to look for a job" I say as I put on my jacket, "OHHH so I'm assuming your father has talked to you about getting a job?" she says as she walks up to me, "Yep and he is only giving me a DAY to get one, so I'm going to start looking for a job right now" I explain to my mother as I put on my shoes, "Good luck honey!" says my mother as I walk out of the house.

_*Pulls out Itouch and plugs in headphones*_

'Hmmm judging by my mood I'm going to listen to Kara – Jumping (Korean song) … Oh yeah!' I think to myself as I press the PLAY button …

- Beat starts –

_***Nods head to the beat***_

_Jumpin' Jumpin' Jumpin' up Jumpin' Jumpin' Jumpin' up  
>Jumpin' up Jumpin' up<em>

_***Pretends the Itouch is a mic and lip syncs the lyrics while dancing down the street not realising that a complete stranger walks by and stares at me weirdly ***_

_Seulpeun gieok jiullae jeomjeom_

_Meoreojineun neoreul jabeullae Jump Jump_

_Nal gidaryeotdeon geu siganeuro dasi gallae_

_***Stops at road crossing, but continues to move my body to the rhythm***_

_Aesseo barae ye aesseo barae iye_

_Aesseo barae aesseun mame geuttaeui U & I_

- Chourus –

_There's nothing better Only YOU_

*_**Points at a random thing***_

_There's nothing better Only YOU_

_***Points at another random thing***_

_Gieok sok neoreul kkaewo Jumpin' Jumpin' Jumpin' up Only YOU_

_***Jumps up and points at a random person***_

_Jamdeun sarangeul kkaewo Jumpin' Jumpin' Jumpin' up Only YOU_

_***Sings to the song***_

_Geuttaero Jumpin' up Only YOU_

_***Crosses the road***_

_Neoege Jumpin' up Only YOU, OWW .._

_*Walks to bus stop and waits for the bus*_

"Hmmm I'm over this song, NEXT!" I say to myself as I change the song,

"Oh Wynter Gordon – Dirty talk" I cooed as I pressed the play button just in time as the bus arrives and I get on.

_*15 mins later*_

"Thanks!" I say to the bus driver while getting off the bus, "Hmmm where should I start?" I think to myself, "Ah! I'll start at the Yamanaka Florist, Hm I believe Ino works there" I say as I begin to walk to the store.

_***P A U S E***_

_Background information on Ino Yamanaka:_

_Ino is the daughter of the head branch of Yamanaka clan who attends my school and happens to be in my class, she's popular for many reasons, she's: Beautiful, nice, smart and rich. I personally don't know her (I'll explain why later on) but I have spoken to her now and then …_

_***P L A Y***_

_*5 mins later*_

_*Door opens*_

"Welcome, how may I help you?" greets the beautiful receptionist, "Hi, I'm wondering if you guys are hiring?" I ask the receptionist, "I'm sorry as of now no we are not hiring" says the receptionist as she hands back my resume, "Ok thanks for your time" I say as I walk out, *Sigh* 'I only JUST begun and I can already tell that it is going to be a long day' I think to myself as I cross the road and begin walking down to the next store 'Hot topic'.

_*4 mins later*_

"Welcome to Hot topic … HINATA! What a surprise! What honor do I owe to this visit? Greets Tenten as she hugs me over the counter …

_***P A U S E***_

_Back ground information on Tenten:_

_Tenten moved from china with her family due to her family's business deal, she is one of my BEST FRIENDS, she's: sporty, smart, nice (when she wants to be) and she's beautiful. I met her when I was in grade 5 in which we have been friends since then._

_***P L A Y***_

"Well I'm wondering if you guys are hiring?" I ask Tenten, "Wait! Why are you looking for a job? YOUR BLOODY SET FOR A LIFE TIME, NO NOT 'A' LIFE TIME MORE LIKE TEN LIFE TIMES!" says Tenten in disbelief, "LOL my father thinks it would be a good opportunity to understand the meaning of 'work' or something" I say as I lean on the counter, "Are you serious? Wow! well anyway, we're not looking for anyone as of the moment BUT whenever there is a place I'll give you a heads up, yeah?" says Tenten, "Ok! I'll talk to you later!" I say as I wave goodbye and walk out, *Sigh* 'Next one' …

*1 hr later*

*Yawn*

'That's it for today, it's getting late, and I better get going' I say to myself as I walk to the bus stop …

_***Phone ringing***_

_- I like tight jeans, dark shades  
>when I walk the ground shakes, boom<br>like an 808, boom … _

_You'll appreciate my lean body nice shape … -_

"Hello?" I answer my phone, "Hinata-sama, this is Yatake-san, your mother requests that I pick you up, what is your current location?" asked Yatake-san (Family chaffer) "Oh I'm at the central bus stop" I say , "Oh ok, I'll be there in 5" replies Yatake, "Ok, bye" I say as I hang up.

_*30 Mins later*_

"Thank you Yatake-san" I thank as I get out of the limo and walk inside the house, "Oh there you are Hinata I've been looking for you for agggeeess" says Hanabi as she walks up to me, "hahaha Hanabi I went down town remember? " I remind Hanabi, "Oh that's right!" remembers Hanabi as she laughs it off, "So anyways what's up Hanabi!" I say, "Oh ... Umm what was it? ... ahhhhhhhhh? …. nawww! I can't remember it anymore!" says Hanabi as she pouts, "Its ok you can tell me later when you remember" I say as I pat her on the head, "I guess so" pouts Hanabi as she walks away.

*GGRRUUMMBBLLEE* goes my stomach as I clutch my stomach, "I guess I was too busy to stop and eat, I'll check out the kitchen" I say as I take of my jacket and shoes and walk to the kitchen to find my mother talking to one of the maids.

"Yes, make sure you remember to be gentle with it please" says my mother as she concludes her conversation with the maid, "Yes madam Hyuga" says the maid and walks away, "Ah just the person I wanted to see" says my mother as I walked up to her, "Come with me, we need to chat" she says as she leads me to the lounge room. "Ok mum" I say as grab an apple of the kitchen bench and follow her to the lounge room.

"So how was looking for a job?" asks my mother as she awaits my answer, "It was horrible, I printed out 10 resumes and I only handed out 3 *sigh*" I say as I slump down in the lounge, "Really? What stores did you apply for?" asks my mother, "Well the first store I applied for was Yamanaka florist but they weren't Hiring so I moved onto Hot topic where Tenten is working at but they too were not hiring, then I went to a Pet shop and I applied for an job, then after that I went and applied for Mc Donald's, Subway, Noodle land, Hungry Jacks and Woolworths in which I filled out the application forms then I went on to Music store which accepted my resume but was not hiring, then to a dog walking store which accepted my resume and lastly to Supre but they were not hiring. It was long as exhausting and I'm pretty sure none of them will call me back, arhhhhh! I don't know what to do!" I say to my mother sadly,

"I thought so, I may have a solution to your problem" says my mother as she moves closer to me, "Oh really! What is it mother?" I say thrilled that my mother could help me out, "Well you see a friend of mine needs a tutor for her son and I thought that since you're a smart girl that this would be perfect for you and she's willing to pay" explains my mother as she smiles at me, "Tutoring? I'm not so sure mother" I say nervously, "It'll be a breeze, all you need to do is study with him" say my mother as she tries to convince me, "Hmm … I guess you're right, thanks a lot mother!" I say cheerfully as I hug her, "Your most welcome honey, I don't like to see my lil baby stressed!" says my mother as she hugs me back, "When will I start?" I asked my mother as I let go of our embrace, "Oh you will start tomorrow after school, and don't worry about the address Yatake-san will pick you up tomorrow and he'll drop you off to the house where you will be tutoring my friends son" says my mother as she gets up off the chair to conclude our conversation, "hehe your the best" I say as I hug my mother again and walk to my room.

*In room*

"Well I guess I don't have to worry about looking for a job anymore" I say as I sit down on my bed with my laptop in my hand.

_*opens internet page*_

"YAY Facebook time" I say as I log onto Facebook,

_*pop*_

"Oh Facebook chat!" I say out loud as I open the chat box.

_**On Face-book chat … **_

Tenten has commented:

_"Finally! What took you so long?"_

Hinata has commented:

_"My bad, my just got back and mum wanted to talk to me, OMG! Guess what!" _

Tenten has commented:

_"All goods :) ... hmm let me guess ... YOUR PREGNANT! :o hahaha JOKES! What is it?" _

Hinata has commented:

"HA HA HA your very H I L A R I O U S! :P NO I am not pregnant x) I'll be tutoring some guy tomorrow :/ I don't know who but I hope he is nice :)"

Tenten has commented:

"R U serious? :/ Well lets pray for your sake the guy is nice ... I wonder if we know him? Oh well I guess we will see tomorrow ... Oh darn I've got soccer training, I'll talk to later! LOVE YAH SIS! 3 :*"

Tenten as she logged off …

'*Yawn* I better get ready for bed' I think to myself as I grab my towel and walk into my bathroom.

*20 mins later*

"AHHH! That was good!" I say in satisfaction as I walk to my walk in closet and grab my PJ's and put them on.

*Yawn*

"I better hit the hay its getting late and for some reason I can already feel that tomorrow is going to be a VERY long day" I say to myself as I turn of my light and go to sleep.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked it, please review &amp; tell me what you guys think of it, I will keep updating if there is more than 5 reviews … THANKS FOR YOU TIME! 3<p> 


	2. Prologue: How it all began! PRT 2 – Fir

So in the previous chappie I said if there are more than 5 reviews than I will keep updating well this chapter is written for you (as the reader) to get a better look into the story and hopefully seducing you (LOL) all into loving this story ... so here it goes ...

OH WAIT! I nearly forgot to tell you guys that I don't own Naruto or any characters that I used in this story (Though I do own the plot) and that one day I will have that sexy beast of a guy named Sasuke Uchiha's children! … Oh yeah! … ;)

ENJOY THE STORY! =)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue: How it all began! PRT 2 – First meetings!<span>**

_*Yawn*_

"_I better hit the hay it's getting late and for some reason I can already feel that tomorrow is going to be a VERY long day" I say to myself as I turn of my light and go to sleep._

…. Continue …

***BBBBUUUUZZZZ***

….

***BBBBUUUUZZZZ***

"Mmmmmm" I mumble as I open my eyes from slumber,

***BBBBUUUUZZZZ***

*Yawn* "It's already 7am?" I say as I sit up on my bed, "I better freshen up for breakfast" I say to myself as I walk to my bathroom.

*5 mins later*

"I'm starved" I say as I walk out of the bathroom and down to the dining room.

"Good morning mother & father" I say as I approach the table and taking a seat next to my mother, "Where's Hanabi?" I asked as I pour myself a glass of juice, "She has training so she has already left" mother answers as she begins to eat breakfast.

*Ten minutes later*

"Thank you for breakfast" I say to the chef and maid as I bow in gratitude and walk to my room to get ready for school.

**P A U S E**

Background information on my school:

The name of the school I attend is 'Leaf Private Girls High School', it's well known for its wealthy students and its talented students. I have attended this school since the first time I entered into high school (grade 8). Before then I attended 'Leaf Private State School' in which it was owned by the same person JUST for younger students.

**P L A Y**

"Hmmm what shall I wear" I say to myself as I walk into my walk-in closet, "I think I want to wear my emerald green cardigan over my short sleeve white button-up formal shirt with my pleaded emerald green skirt that is 3 inches past my knees with my green knee high emerald socks and my black leather tie up shoes." I say as I grab my clothes that I need and place it on my bed.

"Hmm let's play some music"" I say as I walk to the Itouch dock and start playing Bruno Mars – Lazy song, after turning the volume up I walk to my bathroom to have a shower for school.

*_Music in the background*_

_*15 minutes later*_

"Hmm Better hurry up before I'll be late" I say as I walk to my bed and put on school uniform, there just need to fix up my hair and I'm ready" I say as I look in the mirror and fixed my hair, "I'll leave my hair down" I say as I give myself one more look and grab my bag and walk out of my room and down stairs.

"It's 8am, I better leave now before morning traffic" I say as I grab my shoe and put them on in the lobby, "Oh darling are going to school now?" asked my mother as she walks up to me while sipping on coffee, "Yes mother" I say as I tie up my last shoe, "Oh don't forget that Yatake-san will be picking you up after school today, so meet him at the gates, ok honey?" reminds my mother as she fixes my collar, "I will mum, I'll see you later, bye mum" I say as walk to the door, "Bye honey, have a nice day!" says my mum as I close the door to find Yatake-san waiting for me, "Good Morning Yatake-san" I greet as I hop in, "Good morning Hyuga-sama" greets Yatake as he closes the door and walks to the drivers side and begins the limo.

*25 mins later*

"Thank you Yatake-san" I say as I close the limo door and begin walking to the doors of the school,

*RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!*

*In roll marking class*

"Is Sarah here?" asks my home teacher,

"Yes I am" confirms Sarah as she puts her hand up,

"Is Ruby here?" asks my home teacher,

"Yes sir" replies the student,

"Hmm seeing that I have marked the roll and there are no student notices I guess I'll let you guys out early, you're all dismissed" says the teacher as he grabs all his things and walks out.

*RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!*

*School finished*

"Bye Hinata, good luck with your tutoring" says Tenten as we say our farewell and go our separate ways, "Good afternoon Hyuga-sama" greets Yatake-san, "Hey Yatake-san" I say back as I hop in, "How was school?" asked Yatake, "You know, same old same, which consists of boring classes and LONG study times" I say as I look out of the window, "HAHAHA I thought the same when I was in school" laughs Yatake as he stops at a red light, "Can I give you an advise Hyuga-sama?" asks Yatake, "Of course you can" I say as I smile back at Yatake, "Don't take high school for granted, make heaps of memories because one day you'll look back and regret not doing so" says Yatake as we turn a corner, "That's some serious stuff" I say as I ponder on the advice,

*10 mins later*

"Well Hyuga-sama, we have arrived" says Yatake as he hops out and opens the door for me which snaps me out of my day-dream. "Thank you" I say as I step out of the limo and begin to walk to the front door, 'Woah! Talk about a palace' I think to myself as I look around,

*Knock Knock*

…..

*Knock Knock*

*Door opens *

"Hello, you must be Hinata right?" asked this beautiful woman who opened the door, "Yes I am" I say as I bow in respect, "Please come on in, I'm Hitomi Uchiha" she says as she opens the door wider and moves out of the way to allow me to come in side. "My son isn't home from school yet, so please follow me to the lounge room dear" she says, as we walk top her lounge room, "Your mother didn't say anything about your beauty but then again I shouldn't be surprise since your mother is gorgeous herself" compliments Ms Uchiha, "ha-ha thank you" I say as I blush, "Hm my pleasure, oh how rude of me, can I offer you any refreshments?" asks Ms. Uchiha, "No thank you, I'm fine" I say as I declined,

*Door opens and closes*

"Oh that should be my son" says Ms. Uchiha, "Sasuke is that you?" shouts out Ms. Uchiha, "Hn" replies this Sasuke fellow, "Oh darling your tutor is here" she says as she walks to the lobby to talk to her son then appearing with him following her,

"Hinata darling this is my son, Sasuke he will be the one you will be tutoring" she says as I look over to Sasuke while thinking 'WOOOZZEERRRSSS! This guy is HAWTT! … wait why is he glaring at me?', "Hinata this is the things that you will teach him" says Ms. Uchiha as she hands me a few papers and books, "Sasuke take Hinata to the study room, that will be where you're going to study now on" she says as she turns around and says to Sasuke "Behave" and with that she walks away leaving me and Sasuke alone, "Follow me" he says irritated as he leads us to the study/library,

"Listen stay out of my way or else" warns (OK more like threatens) Sasuke, "O-ok" I say as I quickly take a seat at one of the tables, "Also, classes will be on Tuesdays and Thursdays, from seven to nine and from one on Saturday, other than that text books and procedures it's all up to you but it's up to me weather I come or not." States Sasuke as he sits down on a chair on the other Table across from me.

*30minutes later*

*Sigh* I might as well do my home work since this tutoring thing is NOT going to happen, I say as I take out my books and start doing my work, "What are you doing?" asked Sasuke as he stares at me, "I'm doing my H-H-Homework" I say as I keep my face down on my work,

- Phone ringing –

"What is it dope?" answers Sasuke, "Now?" asks Sasuke, "I'll be there in 10" says Sasuke as he gets up and grabs his keys and wallet, " if my parents ask you if I have been studying or whatever lie to them, you got it?, Just fill in the hours and go, if its Money your worried about, I'll give it to you" says Sasuke a bit too harsh, "No i-its ok" I say as I'm super duper scared right now, "Stop stuttering, it's annoying" he says quite annoyed, "I-I-I'm sorry, I-I-I only st-t-tutter w-w-when I'm n-n-nervous" I say as I look down at my skirt, "I don't care, JUST STOP IT!" glares Sasuke as he walks out of the room, 'FUDGE! Why does this guy have to be sooo mean' I think to myself as I my eyes begin to get teary, 'ARHHH so far this first meetingwent HORRIBLE!' I think to myself as I pack up my belongings and went home.

* * *

><p>OK! That's all from me! Now it's your turn to review … REMEMBER I will ONLY keep updating IF there is MORE than FIVE (5) reviews … :) I hope you guys enjoyed it! BYE BYE! 3<p> 


End file.
